Unexpected
by TheDarkestCon
Summary: "Prowl." My voice came out hard. The photon shotgun trained onto him. "Back away from our CMO with your servos in the air where we can see them."
1. Chapter 1

**|Unexpected|**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

::Comlink::

 _-Bondtalk-_

 **|•|Medbay** **  
**  
We had never expected this.

First Aid screamed. Screamed. Throwing himself out of the medbay he flunked himself onto the opposite wall. I had never seen the Protectorbot so... Traumatized. Bluestreak and Mirage were nearly were bowled over as they both peered into the medbay. They took one look and immediately whipped out their weapons. Gazes locked in pure loathe, bewilderment and disgust.

And then I found out why.

The sound of a familiar Riot Cannon whirling at its highest setting filled the audios. My optics settled on something I'd never expected to see.

"C'me ah little closa an' his smart lil processor'll be splattard on da wall!"

My jaw dropped. Optics resetting themselves repeatedly.

"I-Ironhide?!"

The red warrior had his claws wrapped around a barely conscious Wheeljack as he had the engineer pinned against the back wall of the medbay. His other servo had transformed into a cannon which was shoved against Wheeljack's helm. Said bot's peds were mangled beyond recognition. He had his facemask torn off. Energon oozed out from deep claw gorges running from his right optic down his left cheekplate. My tanks churned in disgust as I saw Wheeljack grasping onto the choking servos struggling to get air into his vents. But Ironhide tighten his grip.

Fear curled around my spark as I saw energon flowing from the base of his neck-cables before Wheeljack went limp in the servo of Ironhide.

"Traitor!" My brother screeched and sprang foreword. His optics were dark and furious. With all intent to rip the red warrior apart. Maul. Tear. _Kill_. I forced my gears into action. With a sharp twist I knocked him over and grabbed his arm.

"Sunny No. Jack'll die. Don't be rash!"

First Aid gave a strangled cry as somebot else came into view.

The sight of Ratchet. Hidden behind Ironhide's silhouette, doubled up on the ground, beaten up, leaking and unconscious was enough to stall my systems. Every inch of my body wanted to lurch foreward to his aid but I was frozen. What horrified me even more was the mech responsible for it. I did a double take.

The sight of Prowl crushing and atop of the broken medic with a simmering blade held right up behind said mech's vulnerable neck cables almost made me crash there and then.

For a moment. A precious moment. There was silence. The freaking tension so thick I was drowning in it. It took a while to actually comprehend what was happening.

Ironhide, Weapon Specialist of the Autobots was about to shoot Wheeljack at point-blank with his cannon.

Prowl. Second-in-Command of the Autobots and Head of the Tactical Department was about to decapitate Ratchet.

Bluestreak spluttered a wordless cry of incredulousness backing away like a scared animal. Mirage had this disbelief, numb and frozen look on his faceplate. He could only stare. My brother clenched his fists, entire form vibrating with livid rage. He would no doubt flew into a crazed fury of limbs to tear that... Traitor a new one. Traitor. That was what all of us were thinking. But I held onto my brother. Both physically and mentally.

 _-Don't move Sunstreaker. Don't you dare do anything rash now-_

 _-YOU ARE TELLING ME THIS! P-PROWL IS GOING TO KILL HIS SIDES! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!_ _Hurtpainangerfury_ -

Calm. I needed to stay calm. I needed a cool-helm to deal with this since no one else was in the right mind to do so.

Calm.

My ex-vent came put sharply as I place both my servos onto my weapon, slowing raising it up to optic level.

"Prowl." My voice came out hard. The photon shotgun trained onto him.

"Back away from our CMO with your servos in the air where we can see them."

I couldn't believe that I had just uttered those words.

My words echoed in the frighteningly quiet medbay as foreshadowing horror engulfed me. The great SIC raised his helm slowly. Almost in mocking slow-motion. Our optics met and it was then utter, utter terror consumed me.

Prowl's optics were dark. Hollow. Blank. Almost as if he had offlined but came back alive. The cold, icy blue chilled me right into my lazercore. His faceplate was curved into a menacing emotional smirk.

This wasn't Prowl. It wasn't. It couldn't.

I refused to believe that.

But the evidence was right infront of my very optics.

My engines revved in fury as Prowl yanked the limp white helm up by the chevrons. Soft blue optics shuttered online as Ratchet let out a pained cry. Regardless, the sparkless servo was not merciful. I saw our medic offline his optics as the blade was placed against the front of his neck. His mouth parted vents heaved raggedly and he struggled weakly. But he was too frightened to even vent anymore as the blade dug a shallow depression into the white neck cables. Fresh energon oozed out. My tanks churned in helplessness.

"Negative: Subjects Dangerous. Incapacitation complete. Decapitation _imminent_."

The hollowness, emptiness of the words had never made me fear so much before.

"Fragging glitch! What are you waiting for! Shoot the fucking bastard! H-he's leaking his life away infront of m-my optics!" Sunstreaker raged. Torn between running foreword to save his favourite medic and friend and ripping the two officers apart. My servo shook in fear but my aim neve wavered as Prowl crouched down to lower his faceplate till it was centimeters from the wounded medic's audio.

But all he knew was that Prowl had done it. I knew my brother knew of the SIC's might and will. Prowl. Prowl the cool-helmed one. The one with the always-professional demure. The perpetually logical one-is going to decapitate their only Chief Medic Officer. My brother couldn't understand. Didn't comprehend the situation that was unfolding infront of him. The riffle vibrating in his servos, set at its highest capacity. Ready to shoot at his commander. Prowl was going to kill Ratchet! And so would Ironhide with Wheeljack.

 **|•|Meanwhile..**

I smirked as Sideswipe struggled to give the commands.

The red warrior had his weapon trained on me as Bluestreak had on Ironhide.

"Prowl, I wouldn't repeat myself! Release him!"

I tightened my hold on my prey and shook my helm slowly, tauntingly.

::Let's see wha' lil 'swipe hve in stall fer us eh Prowl?::

::Indeed. Let'-::

I cut myself off as Mirage disappeared.

I clenched my denta and braced myself for the chaos that was going to happen.

And then it hit me, hard, as Sunstreaker came barrelling towards me.

 **|•|And then..**

The moment Mirage reappeared behind him to kick his knees from under him before disappearing again, I acted. Throwing myself forward with a cry of rage I sprang onto the traitorous SIC. His lost his balance and his grip on Ratchet as I knocked him right onto his back. Our optics met but I was blinded by the rage boiling within.

How. Dare. _He_!

With a vicious twist, I yanked at a doorwing. It snapped out of position and I heard the satisfactory scream of my commander. Ex-commander. Prowl retaliated. With a swift kick to the chassis, I stumbled backwards. Unbalanced by my volatile emotions. Snarling, it didn't take long for me to find my peds. When I did though, it spelled his downfall.

Daggers snapped onto my forearms. Slamming Prowl onto the ground again with my velocity I slashed at him. Strange enough, he didn't pull his blade out of subspace. All he did was hiss in pain, defending himself in whatever ways he could, as my blades tore at his lower servos, chassis and faceplate. Energon smeared onto my blades, running down my servos. Prowl's energon. But the tactician didn't make an effort to fight back. My apocalyptic anger diminished slightly.

Had he already resided to his fate?

Unknowingly, I had stopped attacking. That was the stupidest thing that I'd done all day. Underestimate the enemy. In a flash, the tables had turned on me. I felt the heavier bulk of a Praxian on me as I was pinned onto the ground. Energon from the abrasions I gave him dripped onto my chasiss as Prowl loomed over me. His optics dark and frightening.

"I calculated a 78.56% chance that you would flounder or freeze up. That was very accurate on my part."

My spark twisted as I realised he was right.

"Frag off!" I spat. Engines revving. I struggled vainly against the iron-light grip that encircled my wirsts. Horror engulfed me as I realised the extent of Prowl's might. I had sparred with him before and always cane out triumphant. So where did all these extra power that the Praxian had now come from? And then it hit me.

Prowl had not been giving it his all during the sessions.

He was actually much, much stronger than that.

His cold, blue optics shone down on me. I couldn't fathom what he was about to do to me. So I shuttered my optics and braced myself for the immense pain that would come...

Only to feel the weight on my wrist disappear.

"On the contrary. That would be illogical." Prowl stood up wiping the energon from his faceplates wincing as he did so. The Praxian nodded at me as I sat there dumfounded.

"But non-the-less you managed to withhold your emotions before unleashing them and incapacitating me at the right time without endangering anybot else. Goodjob Sunstreaker. You did better than expected."

What?

WHAT!

My jaw worked but nothing audible could be made out. My optics worked frantically as I saw Ironhide trying to scoot away from the gunner's sharp blade resting above his chasiss and rasing his servos up in surrender. Bluestreak dropped his gun and our optics met incredulously.

"Ra-Ratchet? E-energon? Wha? T-this was all just a TEST!" I stammered out. My processors started spinning.

"Yes you little fragging moron. It was all a test." The familiar voice of a CMO was heard as Ratchet's faceplate came into view. He scrubbed the energon off his white-frame before jabbing. A digit into the SIC's chasiss.

"For the record Mr Stoic. I didn't allow you to pull me up by the chervons!" He growled.

"I was that close from yelling at you you fragger!"

"I apologized repeatedly. I will grant you access to pull me by the chevrons if I miss any of your medical sessions again."

I could only stare. And stare. And stare.

Bewilderment.

Confusion.

 _Illogical._

 _Actions illogical._

The crash that overtook my systems could put Prowl to shame.

 **|•|That night**

Autobot Prowl: Log #235 Time: 2238

Today was a rather productive day to say as a fact. When I met up with Irohide in the hallways, who was going to the medby to fine-tune his beloved cannons, we came up with a little something to test the dependence and decisiveness the autobot army had. When we stumbled upon an injured Wheeljack whom was already in the medbay, with both his legs shorted out due to a failed experiment, and being shelled at by Ratchet, I decided to use that to our advantage. With much persuation on Ironhide's part to his brother and a little of Wheeljack's briary which I closed one optic upon, Ratchet agreed to help.

He paged for First Aid, The twins and two other random bots to come to the medbay after their shifts. Ratchet was very uncertain about this but nevertheless after making sure that Wheeljack was medically stable and that the energon we splashed on his wasn't actually leaking from his legs the CMO got into position.

It was a well planned out test. I had to say that my acting skills were a 100% then. It was gold seeing Sideswipe's incredulous optics and his twin's barely controlled rage. But I would pat myself in the back later. Going back to the topic, I was actually shocked, in a positive way, by the outcome. Sideswipe had proven to be a strong lead and a fast thinker. How he manged to set up the plan over his comlink to my brother, Mirage and his twin whist holding me at gunpoint still had me feeling incredulously about it. Sunstreaker surprisingly held his ground and chose his actions wisely, probably backed by Sideswipe through their twin bond, was admirable. Mirage and Bluestreak was quick in overpowering Ironhide through my brother's sharp reflexes and Mirage's disappearing and re-appearing act. I was genuinely surprised, when I was sitting on a medical berth getting my doorwing fixed, on hearing Ironhide's part of the story. Somehow, Bluestreak managed to barge straight into him throwing him off his peds. The moment he hit the ground, releasing his grip on Wheeljack, Mirage had re-appeared pinning his wrists down where Bluestreak had a blade pointed at his spark chamber. I never knew my youngest brother was so ferocious in hand-to-hand cobat. I might consider letting him fight instead of staying behind the lines as a sniper. Finally, despite First Aid's initial response of covering in terror (Which was understandable) He still manged to pull himself together to check on Ratchet's and Wheeljack's 'wounds'.

The smack on the helm with Ratchet's wrench was worth is at least. Our CMO wasn't very happy de-fragging Sunstreaker's cranial unit. In retrorespect, it was time for a little payback anyway. However, this incident proved that the Autobots would not be defenceless and be in a state of lost when their commanding officers are absent or anything otherwise. I can safely leave earth with Ironhide, Ratchet and probably another warrior, for extra firepower, to Cybertron in a fortnight without fearing for my fellow Autobot's safety.

I am very, very proud of them. Especially for Sideswipe. Even if I rarely give praise or words of affirmation to them I still hold each and everyone of their contributions to spark.

It's time we Autobots step up our game in this war against the Decepticons.

We will win and when we return back.

We will become even _stronger_.

End of Log #235


	2. Chapter 2

**|Unexpected Part 2|**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

::Comlink::

- _Bondtalk-_

 **|•|Battlegrounds**

It was like any other battle.

Autobots versus Decepticons.

Except that we were very much overwhelmed.

And basically outnumbered.

The Dinobots were away for extra training in Dinobot island. Sky Lynx and Omega supreme away in a deep space training. Half the troops with the Protectorbots with Jazz and Ironhide leading to Mexico to defend against Menasor and Bruticus together with the irritating obnoxious Trine. Starscream, TC and Skywarp.

So that left the Arialbots, Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Bluestreak, Hound, Streaker and I.

And yes we were still losing.

Megatron was hurdling insults at Prime-as usual. The two leaders in Locked combat. Making the earth around them tremble. Neither superior on having the upper servo.

Prowl, Bluestreak, Ratchet and Hound were trying their hardest to get rid of the slagging Seekers circling the air around them pelting then with lasers like acid rain. Sunstorm, Acidstorm, Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge were no laughing matter.

Superion was holding off Devastator. The only gestalt team that could be nose-to-nose with the devastating Decepticon.

Whist Sunstreaker and I was holding off the three Triplechangers.

Wow Primus must really hate us.

Hound fractured his axel strut as a bullet tore through his thin armor at the area. So Ratchet was trying to cover up, shoot back at Dirge and Sunstorm and repair Hound as quick as possible.

Gee he had an attitude of my Sunny bro! Well maybe a little too strong for the sun to handle.

And yes Blizwing was firing at my armor for the fifth time as I clutched my barrel cringing as the boulder I hid behind rattled in protest.

::Any ideas Sunny?::

::Dammit! He scorched my paint! I just buffed that!::

::Oh I'll wax it till it shines if we get out of this mess bro::

::Jet Judo?::

::Nope Prowl would kill us even before the seekers do::

::I think we are stuck behind a rock and a hard place... Literally::

I slapped a servo across my face. Well I would rather go down dying then cower behind this pathetic excuse for a shield.

With a battle cry I charged out. Firing blindly to a familiar dark blue shape. The Triplechanger roared and did a perfect nosedive that I would've gave 10 out of 10.

Astrotrain jumped down to support his friend. Advancing menacingly to me.

"Oops my bad. You should've better shots triple fraggers!" I sniggered wielding my gun and aiming it towards the fallen Octane.

Astrotrain narrowed his optics. He was too far to shoot me with his scattered blaster. And could not attack without the risk of me killing his partner. Then a smile curled up his lip components into a smirk.

"We will die."

A thunderous engine revving was sounded behind as I froze.

"All of us would die one day."

I turned around slowly. Vents suddenly slowing.

"But not today _AUTOBRAT_!"

"SIDESIWPE WATCH OUT!"

Two missiles were flying towards me. My gyros stood rooted to the ground. Processors screaming to run to safety but I couldn't move.

Oh Fragging skid-plate of Primus! I was going to die today.

Just as the moving projectiles were going to hit me helm on a flash of yellow streaked through the air.

Then there was this sickening crash of metal and metal. A frying audio explosion and a wave of dust wallowed in its wake. The friction screeched and rubbed fervently against the sandy ground.

The impact sent me flying but the landing was not so bad.

Cause it was hampered by my brother.

"SUNSTREAKER!"

He lied a few meters away from me. Lifeblood literally spilling onto the sand. His limbs jerked momentarily twitching and shaking as I rushed towards my twin.

"Don't give up on me bro. Oh Primus! RATCHET!"

I held him in my arms, intakes seemingly stuck in my tanks. His optics flickered briefly before fading to black.

"No no _no_!"

The other side of my bond was suddenly hollow. I could not fell my brother.

::RATCHET! QUICK GET HERE ASAP!::

I was close to shrieking into my conlink. What could I do? A ragged hole ripped at his yellow chest plate. Slicing through all the precious wires and fuel lines underneath. Soon my digits were stained with his energon.

Ratchet must've been fast as a familiar engine sound screeched to a stop behind me.

His optics widened in horror looking down at the limp yellow warrior bleeding all over the ground. He abandoned his gun and shove me away.

The medic's digits flew over the still body. He unscrewed the twisted chest plate and started closing as many broken lines as possible. But no curses came out. No strings of profanity emitted.

Ratchet was scared.

For the first time in my long time.

I saw the terror in his aqua optics.

A shot fired and grazed my shoulder as I whipped my gaze away from my brother.

Bliztwing. He stood there. Twin cannons smoking from the earlier attack. Faceplate etched with a hateful sneer.

"Looks like the bundle of sunshine needed a bit of a push to send some of it to the ground eh."

Suddenly the battlefield was silent. Or rather I had blocked it all out. My optics lowered to slits and darkened several degrees. Engines hissing and weapon by my side.

No one. Bot or Con would do that and get away with it.

I charged.

I didn't remember what happened next but what I knew was that one moment I was seeing the end of a barrel and the next was atop of the purple jet. Slagging him to the lowest ends of the pits of the universe. I sprang on the con just before the coward had a chance to fly off and slammed my pile drivers onto his cockpit. I didn't stop when I heard glass shatter. I didn't stop when I heard him screech in pain. I didn't stop even when he crashed.

I only stopped when I saw Astrotrain and Octane attacking the defenseless medic.

It seemed that Ratchet had stabilized Sunstreaker as the white bot stood up and brandished his blades. Standing between two Triplechangers and his patient.

"Quite a feat huh?" Bliztwing's voice crackled with static.

"I would go and rescue the medbot before he gets ripped."

I gave him a rough backhand sending him flying backwards.

"Shut your trap!" I would've blown off the seeker's helm right off his shoulders but an agonizing scream pierced my audio.

Astrotrain had the red and white medic pinned whist his partner loomed over and started stabbing and ripping at his thin armored back.

"ARHHHG!" I hit the gas and sped towards them slamming Astrotrain off and slapping him on the sand.

"You * _slap_ * are a * _punch_ * very * _kick_ * dead * _hit_ * mech after your finished with me!" I lashed out at the con before me. All the pain seemed to vanish as rage boiled in my circuits. It was like burning so much fuel. Again and again. Burning away my energy...

But the Triple changer proved to strong for me. My energy levels were close to depletion with the earlier attack on Bliztwing. My legs buckled as his ped slammed against the back of my knee. A knife grazed my neck and Astrotrain held me down.

"Let's watch a nice sparring match

shall we?" He purred in my audio.

Octane was in a wrestling match with the medic. Or rather he was trapping Ratchet in a hemlock with both his arms pinned behind his helm. Octane's bulk was just overwhelming and he wasn't fighting back.

He was enjoying it.

He laughed as he drove his cruel talons deep into his back. Cutting into his sensitive circuitry. The medic shriek as his white was stained blue. His digits rose out of the gash shimmering with energon and hovered in the air for a few nano klicks before shoving it into a fresh spot. He pulled down and ripped his claws out digging it and pulling it across from shoulder blade to shoulder blade.

He savored the cries and moans of pain from his victim that was trashing and squirming under his might. Everytime the medbot moved he was just aggregating his torn and mangled wounds. His smile deepened and so did the wounds that he inflicted. Octane felt Ratchet go weaker and slower and grinned in triumphant.

He knew he was going to win.

"NO!" I screeched and tried to pull away. A fist was connected to my helm as my vision was knocked white. A stream of blue ran down my faceplate and I grew limp.

Then drawing out his blade, Octane decided to end his torment. But his optics travelled to the curled up form of Sunstreaker and a new idea came to light.

"This would be glorious!"

A ragged vent heaved pitifully as the weight disappeared of Ratchet's backstrut. His shredded back was flipped and pressed agonizingly onto the ground as Octane stomped a ped on his chassis drawing his blade back.

"What about I kill your little friend there first? I bet he ment a lot to you huh?"

My vision spluttered back and I saw the same blatant fear return in the medics optics.

His windscreen on his chassis shattered and his vent was caught in his throat.

Behind the pain and agony he was in. He was afraid.

Ratchet was never afraid. But this was different.

Was it fear of his overcoming death?

Or fear for his patient?

He was scarred. But no he was not for his life.

It was for Sunstreaker.

.

.

.

"OCTANE!"

The Triplechanger turned around. Wanting to know who called his name.

A sickening neat slash of grinding metal.

A strangled breath of air.

A single blade pierced through a Decepticon insignia.

Astrotrain's mouth opened wide in shock stumbling away and releasing his vice like grip. My limbs grew heavy as I fell on the energon-covered ground. Or rather Prowl was standing atop the warrior. His rarely used sword pointed over his spark chamber.

"One wrong move and your scrapped."

But no I was looking elsewhere.

Sunstreaker's optics blazed and his servos slipped off the blade he held. Octane tried to say something but his fuel lines choked off what he wanted to say. Scarlet energon spluttered out and he crumpled into a heap on the floor. Optics a deathly black hollow. The Autobot's blade struck deep into his lazer core.

Extinguishing his spark immediately.

"You. Do. Not. Hurt. _Him_. _**Ever**_."

Uttered slowly and steadily. Static shadowed his words and he fell on his knees. His amour was cracked and scratched. Covered by dust energon and dirt. But his optics were glittering with pure anger.

I forced my shaking limbs in action and ran forward catching my brother before he toppled forward in exhaustion.

"No..." He pushed me away weakly.

And crawled to Ratchet.

He pressed his palm onto the torn backstrut and flipped a switch on the medic's neck.

Ratchet's optics blacked out as Sunstreaker sent him into medical stasis lock before falling into stasis himself toppling onto the fallen mech.

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT!"

But I didn't hear it anymore. Optics fixed on the two of them.

He deactivated the pain receptors and sent him into immediate shutdown. He thoughts of Ratchet before his own well-being.

Sunstreaker never thought of others.

Until now.

Prowl released his hold on Astrotrain and scurried down to the two bots. Their self-repair had started even in status mode. Prowl pressed on the white backstrut. Wincing as he felt the warm energon of his friend seeping through his digits. The energon oozed from Ratchet's back, like a faulty energon dispenser. No that will be an understatement. Prowl's servos were coated with it. Though Sunstreaker chassis wound was well covered up with a temporary patch stained with drying energon his lower torso wound was leaking a evil-looking liquid. It was obviously starting to get infected.

Both needed medical attention.

ASAP.

::Two Mechs down. Requiring immediate transport to base. Code 3 injuries. Prepare medical bay. Hurry! ::

Prowl commanded in his comlink bending down to check on the 2 Autobots.

"Sideswipe?"

My helm felt like it was on fire as I staggered sideways clutching the tip where it was bleeding before.

"Are you alright?"

Why did Prowl seem so far away?

The ground seemed nearer than before.

Prowl had me in his arms before my CPU did a nosedive as excellent as the seeker's performance.

::Make that three Autobots. Requesting immediate transport. ASAP! ::

I felt were black servos gently stroked the edge of my faceplate and a soft reassuring voice. Quite out of the normal SIC demure.

"Everything's going to be alright. Hold on."

The warmth emitting from his chasiss soothed the pain as I weakly grasped onto the pillar of support. His servos intertwined with mine and I felt myself slipping into the depths of the suffocating darkness.

 **|•| A/N**

 **No Sideswipe isn't dead don't worry about that. This happened a fee days after Unexpected. I have a second part coming up soon. I got too excited and wrote too much and now I've to separate it. You'll understand why this is 'Unexpected' in the next part :) Oh and ' Prank Gone Wrong' has been updated! (Finally) Please go and check it out yeah?**

 **On a side note. THANKS for the 97 hits, 5 follows and 3 favorites. Ya'll are the best!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Thedarkestcon**


End file.
